The present invention relates to a head mounted display, and an image displaying method in a head mounted display.
A see-through type head mounted display (HMD) in which visual confirmation of an object (for example, a man, a physical body, an article, a landscape, etc.) located in the outside world by an observer (viewer, or user) is possible and an image (an image on a real basis) of the object is put into register with a virtual image (an image on a virtual basis) has been known, as for example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-142784. By use of such a see-through type head mounted display (hereinafter, referred to simply as “head mounted display”), an augmented reality (AR) technology can be realized in which various kinds of data on an object can be displayed in the state of being superimposed on an image of the object. Specifically, for instance, an image of a man viewed through the head mounted display can be simultaneously picked up by an image sensing device provided in the head mounted display, and the name and/or occupation of the man can be displayed on an image display device provided in the head mounted display.